


s01e16

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s01e16

После Чикаго Винчестеры осели в каком-то захудалом городишке, названия которого ни один из них не запомнил. Дабы зализать раны и просто по-человечески отоспаться пару дней. Оба после встречи с отцом были вымотаны, не столько физически, сколько морально, но вслух, конечно же, в этом никто не признавался.  
Заявившись оформлять номер, сначала один Винчестер, потом второй, вошедший следом с их сумками, до чертиков напугали пожилого портье своим внешним видом, не позаботившись даже о том, чтобы хотя бы смыть кровь с лица. У Дина была разбита правая бровь, у Сэма ссадины на одной щеке, на другой такие же следы когтей, что и у брата на лбу. Одежда спереди испачкана в крови. Старикашка так разнервничался, что чудом удалось уговорить его не вызывать скорую и копов, сославшись на нападение стаи бродячих собак.  
В номере Дин, закрыв дверь, как-то неестественно ровно привалился к ней спиной и поморщился. До Сэма запоздало дошло, что это только его Дэйвы «пожалели», а брату досталось куда сильнее. Воспоминания о том, как отца кромсали, а Дина швыряли об пол, заставили Сэма вздрогнуть. Он молча подошел к брату и, закинув его руку к себе на плечо, повел к кровати. Дин не сопротивлялся, даже ничего не сказал, а лишь послушно переставлял ноги вслед за Сэмом. Аккуратно усадив Дина на кровать, Сэм очень быстро ушел в ванную за аптечкой, но прежде чем переступить порог, обернулся. Брат морщился от боли и тихонько стонал, пытаясь снять куртку. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Дин поднял голову и посмотрел на Сэма, встретившись с ним глазами.Сэма передернуло от того, что он в них увидел: там плескалась боль, разбавленная виной. Дин снова винил себя за случившееся. Сэм вернулся и помог ему освободиться от куртки и рубашки. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как отпустили отца.  
Когда Сэм снова ушел за аптечкой и вернулся буквально через пару минут, Дин уже спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Сэм тихо вздохнул, снял с брата ботинки и, перевернув его на спину, укрыл одеялом со своей кровати. Немного пораздумав, он все-таки решил обработать раны брата. От прикосновения к следам когтей Дин дернулся, но не проснулся. А вот снять или хотя бы задрать футболку, чтобы проверить, что так мучило брата, было почти невозможно, не разбудив его при этом. И вот, когда Сэму это почти удалось, раздался удивленный и хриплый голос:  
\- Сэм, ты что творишь?  
Брат смотрел на него удивленно и немного с раздражением. А Сэм, как будто пойманный с поличным воришка, замер, не зная, что ответить. Правду, почему он собственно и раздел брата, сказать язык не поворачивался. Может оттого, что это была только причина…Ведь Сэм уже давно мечтал коснуться Дина…не по-братски, по-другому…и от этого появлялось отвращение к самому себе. От мыслей его отвлек голос старшего брата. И Сэм осознал, что по-прежнему не убрал ладонь с живота Дина…  
\- Сэм? – Дин начал беспокоиться, это было слышно по его голосу, – Сэмми, что с тобой?  
\- Все в порядке…- уверенным голосом ответил Сэм. – Просто я за тебя переживаю, а ты тут решил поиграть в спящую красавицу и отрубился. Как, мне, по-твоему, нужно было раны обрабатывать?!  
Дин в ответ только недоуменно похлопал своими длинными ресницами, и кое-как поднявшись, молча ушел в ванную, там «искупался» под ледяной водой из-под крана. Вытираясь, взглянул в зеркало и вздрогнул – за его спиной стоял Сэм и смотрел на его отражение.  
\- Не вздумай больше так подкрадываться, знаешь ли, я в последнее время нервный стал.  
Брат явно злился.  
\- Ты хотел быть на ее месте, – тихо сказал Сэм, облокотившись плечом о дверной косяк. Это был не вопрос, а констатация факта.  
\- Чего? – Дин резко развернулся, поморщившись от боли, и уставился на него нечитаемым взглядом, так и не коснувшись полотенцем лица.  
\- Ты слышал. И ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Сэм, ты рехнулся?! Знаешь, я сейчас тебе не врезал только потому, что у тебя и так вся морда в ссадинах!  
Глаза брата потемнели, и зрачки расширились от ярости. Но Сэм по-прежнему оставался спокоен, он знал Дина наизусть.  
\- Хм, тогда почему ты сейчас сбежал и не дал мне обработать раны?  
Дин замолчал и, отвернувшись, опустил голову, а Сэм продолжил, подойдя к нему сзади почти вплотную и чувствуя, как брат дрожит.  
\- Твой взгляд на складе было сложно не заметить. И спрятаться за шуточками, как раньше, у тебя уже не вышло, – Сэм усмехнулся. – А я-то, дурак, все думал, почему ты так шарахаешься, стоит мне нечаянно коснуться тебя или случайно прижаться на охоте.  
Рука легла на плечо Дина, тот дернулся, как от удара током, но Сэм удержал его.  
\- Ты прав…- тихий шепот и дыхание, как будто он пробежал только что кросс по пересеченной местности. – Я хотел быть на ее месте…Сэм, я чудовище, зря я приехал к тебе в Стэнфорд…Беги от меня, как можно дальше…  
\- Не дождешься…- прошептал брат и, развернув его, поцеловал…В руке у Сэма звякнули браслеты наручников...


End file.
